1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sediment barriers. This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling water flow, soil erosion and/or sediment flow at, for example, a construction site.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Environmental concerns and federal regulations, such as the Clean Water Act and the accompanying National Pollution Discharge Elimination System (NPDES) Program, require construction sites, including road work projects, to control water flow to stop sediment loss and control soil erosion in and around a construction site.
The typical method currently used for controlling water flow to stop sediment loss and soil erosion is to secure one or more hay bales and/or a silt fence section in and around the construction area. While these barriers are generally effective, both can be easily compromised.
Hay bales, being a natural product, have a tendency to degrade and break down quickly and can become laden with weeds and other contaminants which can cause substantial environmental damage at the construction site. When a hay bale becomes wet, the hay material becomes heavy and bulky, making installation and removal difficult. Because hay bales are an agricultural product, hay bales are susceptible to climatic periods, and may be in short supply and difficult to obtain at a job site at certain times of the year.
Silt fencing can be effectively used at job sites when it is used for its primary purpose of preventing sediment loss. Silt fencing is designed to form a pool of water, which allows sediment to drop out. However, silt fencing is not designed to stand up against relatively high water flows. Silt fencing is susceptible to wind or other forms of weather damage. Generally, a silt fence is stapled to a stake which stuck into the ground and thus high winds or high water flow can rip the fabric from the staple or separate the staple from the stake. Once a silt fence is thus damaged, it is no longer able to protect against sediment loss.
Thus, there is a need for an improved barrier that controls water flow, sediment flow and/or prevents soil erosion in and around construction sites. Desirably, the barrier should be able to maintain integrity over time, by resisting wind, water and other forms weather related damage. There is a need for a barrier that allows construction workers to easily move the barrier to various locations, and not be heavy and bulky to handle, thereby preventing lifting related accidents and saving on freight charges. The barrier should be reusable at various construction sites. Thus, the apparatus should minimize or eliminate the chance of transporting weeds and other contaminants, because of concerns about introducing contaminants at each successive construction site.